A Magical Crown With An Evil Jewel
by Astronova3622
Summary: Mira the daughter of the famous queen Elecktra Shards, has enrolled in EAH and made close friends with Apple. But Mira has been hiding an evil secret until she finally shares it with Apple, together they use this evil secret to rule ever after high and torment the rebels. Until one day Darling Charming finds out and takes action but it's no use. Maybe evil has won already.
1. Chapter 1

ELECKTRA POV

I strutted inside the huge school in my thousand dollar heels, my golden hair with purple highlights flowing behind me. I looked around and saw different princess' and princes all from famous fairy-tales. "Hmm new school new friends and more importantly new fame" I mumbled under my breath. I walked to my locker and realised that I was locker neighbours with Apple White and Blondie Locks, which is another pro for me. With the news reporter locker neighbours with me I can be on the news 24/7!

My train of thought was interrupted by the loud noise coming from the stage outside. I ran outside to see what was happening and saw most of the students creating a crowd around the stage, on the stage was Apple talking about her mother and fairy tale destiny and yada yada yada. So I marched up there and snatched the microphone from Apple

"No hard feelings" I whispered to her after I took the microphone. "Hello everybody it's me THE Elecktra Shards, daughter of Mira Shards the legendary queen of all Fairy-tale Land" I announced. Everybody started to cheer my named and threw roses at me, (Where can you even get roses?) they were all admiring me! "Hello Ever After High it's me Blondie Locks your number 1 news reporter, my crew and I have just arrived at the scene of THE Elecktra Shard's fans throwing roses at her and admiring her, she has stolen the fame right from Apple White and gained all the attention of Ever After High" Blondie said.

I looked around and admired my gushing fans all screaming "Speech" trying to get me to speak. "Oh if all of my fans want to hear a speech from Apple White then they will" Apple exclaimed happily, I could definitely hear some cockiness in her voice. I tapped her on the shoulder gently before telling her who they were cheering for. "Oh Apple, obviously intelligence doesn't run in your family, honey they were cheering for me" I laughed. The crowd suddenly fell quiet so quiet you could hear your own heartbeat. Then a ripple of laughter overflew the crowd. Apple squirmed in the chair she was sitting on; a red blush overtook her pale skin.

I figured for my popularity's sake I needed to have Apple by my side so I pulled out my Legendarium book and flipped through the pages trying to find a spell that goes back in time, and I found one so I cast the spell and went back to the time I had introduced myself. Again they yelled out "speech" so before Apple could speak I raised my hand, signalling for them to stop the noise.

"It's great to know that you all truly adore me, but I totally have to spend time with Apple White since she is the daughter of the SECOND most popular queen in Fairy-Tale Land" I announced. Apple's face lit up and she jumped grabbing me by my hand, she ran off the stage and bought me to her locker. "Woah Apple calm down why are we here" I panted.

"Well I think that since this Is your first year I should show you around and tell you about the big things that are going on, like for instance the rivalry between the royals and the rebels, it's a feud that has been going on for a 2 years' now, I of course am the official leader of The Royals and Raven Queen is the leader of The Rebels" she squealed but when she got to the rivalry part she dropped the squealy act and turned all serious. "Oh really and is there anything else I should know about this rivalry thing going on, like who tends to take it very far to the point somebody gets hurt" I asked. "Well nobody has gotten that far but if Raven keeps this whole rebellion thing up I will be getting nasty very very soon, but for now I fight clean and fairly although things do tend to get out of hands sometimes, all very long stories but those stories can wait all you need to know right now is 1. Stay away from the rebels unless you are going to insult all lecture them. 2. There are certain parts of the school you should know about like upstairs is the highest class and fancy part of the whole school, it's called The Royal Wing because all the royals have their dorms up there, the rebels aren't allowed to enter the Royal Wing because it's strictly off limits to anybody except the royals" she explained with more seriousness.

"So the Royal Wing is for the royals, but what's for the rebels since we all seem to have certain places for ourselves" I asked. "Well the rebels have something called the Rebel Crown which is strictly off limits to royals, ppft they were just saying it was strictly off limits for us royals just because they want to copy us and act all tough, it's sad, really want to know why, because they are just low- life wannabes who deserve to be kicked out of Ever After High" Apple said with a lot of disgust filling up in her voice. "Ha-ha, wow I so didn't expect the daughter of Snow White to be so cruel" I laughed. Apple laughed as well enjoying my little joke. "Well hey, you know us White's all ways tough and determined" she laughed. After a few laughs the bell rang signalling everybody to go back to their dorms for an hour, then another bell would ring telling everybody it was time for lunch.

I walked to Apple's dorm the headmaster said we can share dorms for now, and he will have the dorm extended later on. "So are you set on getting your happily ever after, you know because of all the rebellion nonsense that's going on" Apple asked while we were walking. "Of course I'm set on getting my happily ever after, it's my dream to fulfil my destiny and share the same fate as my mother" I said. Apple nodded her head which was supposed to be in a "ok that's fine" way but instead it looked more and felt more like an approving look to me. "Oh and your mother seems to be quite famous, I mean she's more famous than my mom and well nobody's more famous than my mom" Apple giggled nervously.

"Well yeah she is THE most popular and adored queen in all of Fairy-Tale Land, but hey we are the daughters of the 2 most famous queen's in all of the land, I have a feeling that we are going to be much more than just friends" I told her reaching for my Legendarium Book. "Yes! I mean since I heard you were enrolling here I just knew we were going to be more than just friends, we both have so many things in common not only that but we have the same taste in fashion, were like twins" Apple exclaimed. "Yep twins that's the right word" I said. I now had the Legendarium in my hands and held it in front of Apple. "Woah, what's this it looks amazing" she asked adoring the book.

"Well Apple since we both have so much in common and were like sisters, I'm going to show you something you can't tell anyone about" I said. "Of course you can tell me anything" she said. "Ok well this is a book filled with evil spells that used to belong to the Evil Queen, but I found it when my mother defeated her and sent the back to the mirror, I mean my mom defeated so much villains I have a whole collection of priceless artefact's, anyways this book contains the most amazing spells anybody in Fairy-Tale Land has ever seen we can do so much awesome things, we can literally rule the school not in a mind controlling way in a fun way, a way we can use these spells to get whatever we want, I for one am so going to use these are you in or not" I said. Apple stood there silently and I couldn't see any expressions on her face, I wasn't even sure she was going to be "Sisters" with me anymore.

"I am… so in" she squealed. "Yes! I knew you would like the idea" I exclaimed. We started walking tour dorms again. "So any certain spells you think I might like?". "Well there are a lot of spells in here and they aren't necessarily evil, they just require a lot of power and grant you almost anything" I explained to her.

"Oh great, do you think we could flip through some pages and cast some spells, I really want to try this out" she said. "Yep, for now let's just go to our dorm and rest" I told her. She nodded her head and we then shared a few jokes before we reached the royal wing, where all the royal's dorms were. I gasped in amazement it was beautiful so classy and almost everything was lined in gold, silver and bronze. But there were much much more things that made it look so amazing, like the fact that almost everything was coated in REAL gems and diamonds. "Woah, this is way more beautiful than I expected" I gasped. "Well yeah, royals always get the best stuff" Apple said.

"Wait, if the Royal Wing is strictly off limits for rebels, why is Raven living here" I asked. "Well Professor Grimm ordered us to treat Raven nicely, but then again he also ordered us to allow Raven to live here in the Royal Wing we all think he is asking way too much of us, so we do allow Raven to stay here we just don't treat her nicely, nobody does except for Dexter Charming but he is so mad at Raven for something she did before, he scolds her every time she walks past or he walks past her" Apple explained.

"Well, isn't that great nobody likes the rebels at all" I smirked. "Yep they don't, but I am going to get my happily ever after even if I have to force Raven" Apple said through gritted teeth. "Apple, I think it's time we opened the book up" I smirked evily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes! I have been dying to open that book, come on let's go to our dorm and flip through some pages" Apple exclaimed grabbing my hand and racing to our dorm. "Woah, Apple calm down" I panted. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just that I'm so excited" she said opening the door. I saw Raven looking through Apple's closet with her headphones on.

"What is she doing in my wardrobe? Those are designer thousand dollar dresses she can't ruin them!".

Apple marched up to Raven before spinning her around. "Raven what the hex are you doing in my wardrobe!" Apple exclaimed. Raven gasped at what Apple had just said with her eyes as wide as saucers, I however just smirked at what Apple said "hex" is one of the rudest things you can say to someone at EAH. "Apple, did you just…swear?" Raven asked. Apple rolled her eyes. "Yes, but don't even tell me that was a wrong thing to do because you have absolutely no right to touch my dresses" Apple snarled. "I'm sorry Apple I just needed something pretty to wear for my meeting with Dexter, and I don't really have anything fancy in my wardrobe so I figured I might use one of your dresses, I mean we are BFFA'S" Raven said. "Correction, we USED to be BFFA'S" Apple said through gritted teeth.

"What I I thought we were BFFA'S forever just like you said" Raven stuttered. I was getting really ticked off with Raven and her whining so of course I stepped in. "Raven you poor old stupid thing, Apple has moved on and realised that nobody would ever become BFFA'S with you and neither would she, you are NOTHING but a hexing witch who doesn't deserve to be here in in EAH" I said lightly brushing my fingers against her cheek, before digging my nails deeper and deeper into her soft and cold cheeks. "Ow, get your hands off me" she exclaimed trying to push my hands away, but I kept digging deep which caused her to cry. Then I stopped before dragging my hand down to her throat beginning to choke her.

"Let go" she wheezed struggling to breathe. Apple walked over my bag and bought out the Legendarium before flipping through the pages. Raven immediately recognised the book before taking a step back with a scared look on her face, I let go of her throat waiting to see how she would react. "Where did you get that" she asked. "That is none of your business Raven the important thing is we have the Legendarium now and we can do whatever we want with it, but the absolute best part about the whole thing is you can't tell anyone about it or stop us in anyway" Apple smirked evilly.

"No, you guys don't understand, that book is dangerous it's more than both of you can handle" Raven warned us. "Oh shut up Raven" I scowled. "We are the ones who have this book now, and we know everything about it thanks to your mother's little diary I found" I said slapping her. She winced in pain before taking another step back.

"Ooh, look at this little spell I found Mira, it creates a magical coffin that can hold a person for as long as you want, it also has a special feature that can drain the magic of prisoner completely allowing you to absorb all there magic" Apple smirked. "Hmm, sounds like a great spell to me and I have the perfect person to imprison inside of it" I said glancing at Raven. "I think were both thinking of the same exact person" she said glaring at Raven. "Oh no, please don't do it you guys I won't tell anybody you have the book just don't imprison me in that coffin" Raven begged getting on her knees.

I smirked at the sight of Raven Queen the daughter of the famous Evil Queen, begging on her knees. "Get up Raven, we are going to imprison you no matter what you say or do" I snarled. She was about to protest before Apple cut her off. "Uh, Mira one small problem" she said quietly. "What is it" I asked. "Well, you may have powers to cast these spells but I don't" she said. "I already figured that out, there's a spell in there that can grant a person powers all I have to do is cast the spell and give you the powers" I said.

I levitated the book out of Apple's hands bringing it to me, I flipped through the pages trying to find that certain spell. I found the spell than cast it with ease. The magic casted from the spell was held in a light blue crystal in my hands, I melted it with my powers which turned it into a liquid. The liquefied crystal found its wat down Apple's throat creating a spark of energy to flow through Apple's body, then a magical substance started to flow through her veins and then throughout her body. She then levitated of the ground. "I feel so powerful" she said flying towards Raven.

SORRY GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES I HAVE TO WRITE PLZ R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Apple, please don't do this you're not evil so stop acting like that" Raven pleaded still on her knees. "Oh Raven, you don't know me so stop trying to act like you know anything about me" Apple snarled. "Apple, I think you would want to do the honours of casting that spell, I have things to do right now so I'll have to miss out on our little torture-thon and head to the library" I said. She nodded. "Ok, but you're going to have to hide from Headmaster Grimm" she said.

Apple POV

Mira left leaving me with poor little Raven, I had already cast the spell and there was now a purple glass coffin across the room with flowers around it. "Apple, please have mercy I'm begging you, your mother didn't send you to Ever After High to become evil what happened to fulfilling your destiny" Raven begged. "Shut up Raven you're giving me a headache" I yelled shooting a magical blast of energy at her, which caused her to fly across the room with blood smeared across her face.

I used my magic to lift her and lay her down in the coffin. She immediately turned pale, looking like all the life had been drained out of her completely. My alarm rang on my Mirror Pad reminding me to meet Alistair at the balcony near the classrooms.

Raven was already unconscious and the spell had said she would be like that for 3 hours straight so I ran outside to the balcony, only to see Alistair with a huge book in his hands that had the words THE HISTORY OF SNOW WHITE written in bold across the front cover. "Alistair, I'm here" I said sitting next to him. "Oh, hey Apple I was just reading this book to see if it had anything that could explain why were brother and sisters" he sighed.

"Alistair, we are related and no book can say were not" I assured him. "Well I know that it's just that I'm well…I'm just confused" he said. "Why? You know for sure that you're a part of this family so there is really no reason to be confused" I said.

"No Apple, there is a reason to be confused, all of my Wonderlandian friends keep telling me I'm from Wonderland but all of my Royal friends keep telling me I'm from Snow White like you, but I just don't know what to say or think" he sighed. "Don't listen to those crazy Wonderlands there all Rebels anyways and everybody knows Rebels are crazy" I laughed.

Alistair just looked at me in shock like I had just said something rude. "What? Oh I know what's wrong sorry I said all of your friends are rebels I completely forgot about Bunny and Lizzie but besides them there all pretty much crazy" I said. "Apple how could you say that? They are my friends I care about them and their opinions so you can't just call the crazy!" he yelled.

"What do you mean you care about their opinions, are you trying to tell me you think you're Wonderlandian because I am 100 percent sure you aren't!" I yelled before standing up with my arms crossed. "Apple how can you act like they are nothing but rubbish" he yelled. my breaths turned heavy and my face turned a dark red, my mouth shaped in a snarl. "You are ridiculous" I shouted. **sorry it is so short i ran out of ideas so i just made it a short chapter plz R &R and suggest some ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

"No Apple they are my friends you can't say that! You're supposed to be helping me not stressing me out even more" Alistair yelled. "I am helping you, you're just being stubborn" I yelled back. "No, you're not helping me at all in fact you are making everything even worse! And how am I being stubborn" he scolded.

"Uh hello, I keep telling you that you are from Snow White and every other royal is telling you that, but you just won't listen because your stupid Wonderlandian friends are telling you the opposite!" I snapped.

Alistair's eyes started to bubble up with tears. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of sadness which caused me to burst into tears. "Alistair, I'm sorry it's just that I want you to know that you are from Snow White and that's that" I sobbed. He laid his hand on my shoulder gently before taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Apple, I just can't cut out my friends like that" he sighed.

"Alistair, I honestly think that those "friends" of yours aren't going to make anything better" I said. There was a deep silence between me and him, an uncomfortable one at that. "I think so too" he said in a small whisper.

"I knew you would understand" I said while hugging him. "Mom is coming in 2 days maybe we can talk about this with her, she might help us get some answers we have been wanting to hear" I said. "No, you can't tell mom about this Apple, if she finds out that I have been doubting my "Destiny" then she'll pop a blood vessel, we have to keep this a secret from her. Ok?" he said feeling tense. "Uh ok, but we need answers and if we can't get mom to help us then who will we go to" I asked.

"Well, I know someone who's dad runs the show "KNOW YOUR FAIRY-TALE" so maybe he can help us find out more things about our fairy tales" he suggested. "Uh hello, that show is like a hundred chapters old and we just found out were related like 3 weeks ago, so we need something that connects with this chapter's times (Chapters mean years). "Well what do you propose we turn to" he asked.

"The Storybook of Legends, I mean think about it, the Book gets updated every week so if we read the destinies of Alistair and Apple we can find answers about our destinies, and destinies lead to fairy tales and then fairy tales lead to families" I squealed. "Woah whoa whoa, calm down Apple, where the heck are we going to get our hands on the Storybook, Headmaster Grimm keeps in a high top security room" Alistair reminded me.

Then I thought back to that history lesson Madam Yaga taught us about how the Evil Queen stole the Storybook of Legends and replaced it with a fake, and only the Evil Queen know where the real book is but on mother's day she shared the secret of whee the real book is with Raven, I had overheard the conversation when I was going up to the room to tell Raven Headmaster Grimm said it was time to leave.

"I have a plan to get the book but for now keep quiet about this" I said. There was a perplexed look on Alistair's face but I knew how to get the book so there was really no need for him to be worried about it. "Ok, if you're so sure you can get that book then I'll leave you to it, but I got to get back to my dorm Darling and I are having a secret meeting" he said picking up the book and shoving it in his bag.

"What do you mean you have a secret meeting?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing were just talking about things that you wouldn't really be interested in" he said. I pulled him back down leaving him to crash onto the seat. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his back. "Tell me what you two are talking about" I demanded.

"Like I said before it's nothing" he said about to get up. "No, tell me now Alistair!" I exclaimed. I wasn't really mad at him I was just sure he wasn't going to tell me. "Fine if you really have to know" he groaned.

"I was planning on doing a segment for the MirrorCast with Dexter and Daring about sword fighting but I after they had agreed to help I found Darling practising sword fighting and figured that she would be better to star, I mean her skills were way better than Daring and Dexter's so I asked her and she agreed but then she started talking about how she had no problem rebelling from her destiny, considering she had no idea what she was really "Destined" to do, so I changed my sword fighting segment into a segment about the lives of those who have rebelled from their destinies" he explained.

I didn't know what to say I mean my own brother is promoting rebellion which means everybody is going to want to rebel! "So basically you're promoting rebellion which is also the thing that is stopping us from getting our happily ever after!" I yelled. "I am not promoting anything I'm just showing people the lives of rebels" he protested.

"Well, I am NOT proud of that idea in fact I hate that idea" I scoffed with my arms crossed. "Apple it isn't your segment, it's mine and I can do whatever I want with it" he said crossing his arms as well. "Look I'm really stressed out about this whole rebel thing, it is stopping me and all the other Royals from getting our happily ever after, and I'm not sure making a whole segment about it will change anything except more people will probably rebel" I sighed.

"I'm sorry but this whole rebellion thing is more interesting to me than annoying, and I would really love to star it on the MirrorCast, I'm not trying to hurt you" he said hugging me. "I know that, but if you're going to host this show there are going to have to be some limits so nobody thinks of rebelling anymore" I said.

"Ok, why don't you just host the show with me" he suggested. "That sounds like a hexcellent I squealed. "Great, the show starts tomorrow" he said. "Ok, well I got to go back to my dorm. Bye" I said. He said by before hugging me. I headed back to my dorm hiding from all the teachers who were coming my way. I glanced up at the clock and realised there was only 43 more minutes until lunch. I reached my dorm then flopped on my bed for some reason I was really tired, probably because I was up all night trying to finish off some papers for the debate council.

I glance over at the coffin Raven was laying in and remembered what I had to do. I opened the coffin then shook Raven awake. "Apple, what do you want?" she asked squinting from the light.

"I want to know where the REAL Storybook of Legends is, I know you know where It is I heard your mother telling you about it after she had given you the location" I said choking her. "Let go Apple" she wheezed. But I just tightened my grip forcing her to tell me. "Ok fine I'll tell you just let go" she coughed. I let go of her throat waiting for an answer.

"It's under the old staircase that leads to the Rebel Crown" she said rubbing her neck. "Good, that's all I needed to know" I smirked pushing her head back down and shutting the coffin. She closed her eyes then fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Darling POV

I was sitting on Alistair's bed playing with my fingers when I heard the door creak open, then a head popped in. "Uh, Alistair isn't here" I told the mysterious figure. "Uh, it's me Alistair" he said walking in slowly. A deep red overflew my cheeks leaving them burning red. "Sorry" I stuttered.

"No, it's uh ok" he said blushing as well.

He walked in slowly then sat on the chair across from the bed.

"So, have you planned anything for the segment?" I asked.

"Well, not really but I changed some things up" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "Ok well, Apple is now the uh co-host" he said quietly. I was furious with him, how could he just go and hire a co-host without even telling me, and to make matters worse it's the hexing APPLE WHITE. "What! Why in the world would you make the hexing APPLE WHITE co-host of a REBEL segment!" I screamed. It wasn't my fault I screamed at him, it was his fault he hired Apple ugh!

"Don't call he that!" he yelled pushing back his chair causing it to flip over. His breaths were dangerously heavy but I didn't care, he was dumb enough to hire Apple so he should face the consequences.

"Well I just did and I have absolutely no problem saying it again" I snarled. "Apple is perfectly fine there's no need to call her that" he screamed. "I have no idea what you're up to but there is one thing I pledge to and it's not my destiny, it's to find out what you're up to and I will stop you and Apple no matter what, P.S don't even try to get any rebels to help you because I'm going to make sure every single rebel know what you're doing" I scoffed.

"No, Darling wait…

He was cut off by the loud sound of the door shutting behind me. I'm just so angry I could scream! How could Alistair do this to me and all of the other rebels as well, I need to find all the rebels at lunch and tell them about this. The bell rang signalling everybody to go to the Castleteria.

Everybody rushed to the Castleteria urging to get to get some food. I saw all of the rebels sitting on the rusty old table by the sewage pipes, there was a strange system for the pipes at EAH so that meant there could be different pipes anywhere. In this case the sewage pipes were planted right in the corner of the worst part in the Castleteria and the rebels were forced to sit there.

I hate that spot! During my first week I found that Royals have the most perfect lives ever, everything is easy for them I mean they get special treatment from the teachers and the Headmaster. They can do whatever they want and not get in trouble.

The rebels however, were eyed everywhere they went even before Legacy Day when Raven refused to follow her destiny the rebels were still given dirty looks by staff and Royals.

I loved the Royal life it was spectacular but then I realised the perfect life had a catch, I had to be a stupid "Damsel in Destress" waiting for my prince to save me and I just hated that, so I had no choice to rebel and for that I was thrown in the dumps. I have to put a stop to this but I know anything I do won't make a change and that really hurts me.

I know the Royals seem rude but really they are great company and I miss the Royal life I used to have…and I'm not sure I'm ready to give it up.

Alistair POV

While I walked to the Castleteria I felt horrible I mean everything is completely messed up, Darling hates me and Apple is continuously telling me what to do or where I'm from it's all just a HEXING MESS! I stood in the middle of the Castleteria with my tray deciding where to sit when a hand pulled me to the Royal's table. I looked back to see that it was Darling. Why was she pulling me to the Royals table!? She hates the Royals and besides Apple always sits there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to the Royal table of course, you seemed to be thinking which table to sit on so I bought you here" she explained sitting down next to Briar. "Uh, what are you doing her this is a table for Royal's only" Briar spat.

I was going to jump in her defence but she already had everything worked everything out. "I would be angry at you for saying that so rudely, but in your defence you didn't really know I converted back into a Royal" she shrugged. Everybody on the table gasped dramatically even Goldie dropped her porridge staring at Darling. "What!?" Apple exclaimed.

"You're you're you're unrebelling?" Apple stuttered. Apple's face turned from confused and puzzled into a huge smile that reached her ears. "Yes, I am unrebelling so I can be a Royal again, I hope you'll all accept me again" Darling said. "Of course we'll accept you!" all the girls on the table exclaimed. The boys just sat there still staring at Darling.

"Oh Darling, I'm so glad you came back I knew you would realise you're are Royal and that's that" Apple squealed. "Thanks, I realised I'm a Royal and I always have been" Darling said hugging Apple. Apple hugged her back and the rest of the princess' joined in the hug as well. "Ok, well you can totally take Raven's part of the room since Headmaster Grimm hexted me that he had arranged for Raven to go back to her original dorm with Maddie" Apple explained. Suddenly, the evacuation bell rang signalling for all students to leave the school!


	6. Chapter 6

The speakers blared which caused even more panic.

DARLING POV

I rushed outside trying to catch up with the other students. What in the world set off the evacuation alarm? I spotted Alistair near the trees laying on the grass calmly. "Alistair! You do realise the evacuation bell just rang right?" I said sitting down next to him. "Oh yeah I know, I'm just resting" he said gazing at the sky.

"You're crazy" I laughed. "Yeah well, at least I'm CALM and crazy" he laughed. We both laughed at what he had said before a light raindrop fell on my nose. I brushed it off while looking up at the sky. It was a dark grey which meant it was going to rain. I glanced at Alistair who was still gazing at the sky. "It's going to rain do you want to go inside; I think the whole evacuation thing is over" I said.

"Nah, it's nice here I mean it's so cool and comfy" he said slowly drifting off to sleep. "Alistair, you can't sleep here" I said shaking him. "But I want to sleep" he whined. I laughed before shaking him some more. "You sound like a 5-year-old" I laughed. He opened one eye then shut them again. I was about to protest to his sleepy behaviour before a cold breeze brushed past my cheeks sending a chill down my back. My cheeks turned red and so did my nose, my dress flew in another direction.

I started to shiver, I mean seriously who wants to stay out here in the cold. "Are you cold?" he asked. "Uh, yes a little" I said rubbing my arms for warmth. "Well then I guess we should go inside" he said standing up. "Oh, ok" I said. We walked to the school and shared some jokes, of course Alistair made me laugh the whole time. By the time we arrived at the school I couldn't breathe because of all the jokes he kept telling.

I glanced at my watch and realised that it was past curfew! "It's past curfew I got to go" I groaned. He nodded before walking off. I arrived at my dorm and opened the door. "Oh you won't believe how cold and tired I am" I yawned with my eyes closed.

"Darling, it's past curfew!" Rosabella whisper yelled. "Yeah I know" I replied stretching. "So then what are you doing here?" she asked. I turned around to see Cerise Hood sleeping on my bed.

"Uh, what is she doing in my bed?" I asked. "What do you mean your bed" Rosa snarled. "Woah, what's with the attitude?" I asked backing away with my hands in a stop sign for dramatic affect.

"I don't know, what's with the hexy moves" she scowled crossing her arms. (Hexy is an offensive word made for people who act selfish or something like that) "What! I don't know what the hex is wrong with you but you have no right to just swear at me for no reason" I protested.

"And you have no right to barge into my dorm" she shot back. "What do you mean? It's my dorm" I said. "No, you ditched me for Apple, you're rooming with her" she said annoyed. "Oh, that's why you're mad at me, uh sorry" I stuttered. "Ugh, just go" she said turning her attention back to her MirrorPad. I turned around and stomped out of the room. How could she just swear at me like that!? I am so not sitting next to her tomorrow in fact I'm going to tell all of the Royals that she's supporting Rebellion by holding a campaign.

That will teach her not to mess with me again. I ran upstairs to the Royal Wing, it felt so amazing being there again I mean the last time I was there was weeks and weeks ago. But now I'm a Royal and I'm allowed to come here whenever I want!

I opened my dorm to see Mira and Apple laying down on their beds listening to music. "Oh, sorry I'm late I was with Alistair in the forest during the evacuation" I explained. "What!" Apple shouted. "Ow, Apple calm down I swear one more scream from you and I'll be deaf" Mira joked. A slight blush appeared on Apple's as I laughed at Mira's joke, but the blush disappeared within a second.

"What were you doing with Alistair?" she asked. "Oh nothing I mean we just took a short picnic in the forest except no food, blanket and planning. I just found him lying there so I joined in and we started talking" I shrugged. Mira laughed. "Yep, that's a perfect definition of a picnic" Mira laughed. Apple however sill stayed completely serious.

"Uh, what's wrong with us hanging out?" I asked her. "Nothing, it's just well there is this huge secret nobody knows about except the Royals and the uh Wonderlandians" she said. "Oh, well you can tell me" I assured her. "Ok, uh Alistair and I are…brothers and sisters" she stuttered. I gasped at what she had just said. How can Alistair Wonderland be the brother of Apple White?!

"What!" I exclaimed. "Well, I have been trying to persuade him that he is from Snow White, but I don't think he's going to listen" Apple sighed. "Well, I can try to persuade him or something, I mean that's what friends are for right" I said sitting down. "Great! Thanks so much Darling" Apple squealed. I stretched put my legs and arms yawning. I don't know why but I'm just so tired.

I plugged in my headphones and played some relaxing music while my eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep. I was in the middle of a dream when I felt something vibrating against my body. I opened my eyes wearily to see Mira asleep and Apple watching a movie on her Pad. I looked down to see it was my MirrorPad, I checked it and saw that Alistair had just called me on BookFace just a minute ago. "Apple, did you hear my pad ring?" I asked her.

She looked away from her Pad turning her attention to me. "No, it was under you the whole time and you have headphones on" she said before looking back at her Pad. "Oh yeah" I mumbled. I called him this time hoping he would answer.

After 2 tries I turned around and shut my eyes before I felt another buzz against my body. I grabbed my Pad and answered the call. "Hi Alistair" I yawned. "Oh, were you sleeping?" he asked. "Nope, I was playing with the unicorns outside and taking a picnic" I joked. He laughed for a couple of seconds before yawning.

"You're tired too" I said stretching my arms out. "Yep, when we were having our picnic you said something about following your heart no matter what the old you said or whatever anybody else says" he said. (I didn't show that part of the picnic) "Uh yeah" I said.

"Well for some reason I can't seem to do that" he sighed. "Well sometimes I doesn't work because the situation is worth obsessing about, that's one of the things I've learnt" I said.

"Oh, well that kind of makes sense" he said.

"Well, think about this "Problem" then think about it" I said. "Thanks for the advice" he said. "No problem" I said before hanging up. "Who were you talking to?" Apple asked. "Oh, just Alistair he needed some advice" I said before walking over to the mini fridge.

"Advice for what?" she said stretching. "I don't know he just asked how to deal with tough situations, that's why the conversation was so short" I said pulling out a coke. "Want one?" I asked gesturing to the coke.

"Sure, thanks" she said. I passed her a coke before sitting back down on my bed. "Hey Apple, what time is it?" I asked. "You're using your pad can't you check" she smirked.

"But I'm on BookFace and I can't check the time on BookFace" I whined. "It's 5:24 AM" she said laughing at my whiney behaviour.

"Why are you up so late or uh early or whatever?" I asked. "I was watching this new movie that just came out" she said. "What movie was it?" I asked her.

"It's called The Heart of Ice, when the evil ice queen kills her sister who is the queen of fire, then a king comes to the fire queens rescue but instead falls in love with the evil queen, which the ice queen took advantage of and stole his kingdom before killing him" she explained.

"Sounds like a great movie I might watch it" I said slumping down on my bed.

I watched the movie then fell asleep.

I woke up full of energy while unplugging my headphones for my MirrorPad I saw the door slowly creak open. "Is someone there?" I asked walking up to the door.

Before I could reach the doorknob, the door flew open and I saw Blondie and Alistair standing there. Blondie had a microphone in her hand but Alistair was nervously pulling at his shirt. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I've decided to do a segment on how you betrayed and ditched the rebels for the Royals" Blondie announced. My jaw immediately dropped all the way to my feet.  
"It's an amazing idea right? Well Alistair suggested it and stepped in to be host, most people said you wouldn't like the idea but Alistair insisted we still go on with the idea" Blondie squealed. Before I could protest Blondie looked at her MirrorPad and started to walk away. "Blondie, where are you going?" I asked her.

"Oh, Dexter needs me for a different segment, Alistair can interview you since he came up with the segment" she said. In a few seconds Blondie was out of sight. I glared at Alistair before slapping him right in the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Great! I'm glad you're hurt" I snarled.

"Look, I'm sorry" he said.  
"Shut up! You are just so hexing unbelievable; how could you do this to me I hate you!" I exclaimed slapping him once more before running off.

"Darling, wait!" he called out. He was to late I was already outside and sprinting towards the forest.

In a couple of minutes, I was next to the tree Alistair and I were hanging out near yesterday. All I wanted to was just get away from Alistair and I know it seems dumb to sit here next to this tree, but it just seemed comfy even though it was in the forest. I can't believe Alistair did this to me I totally trusted him with everything.

 **i tried to make this chapter long hope you like it plz suggest some ideas and i will be updating my other stories soon**


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair POV

 **This story has 2652 words my longest chapter so far!**

I rushed out of the school trying to find Darling, but I couldn't find here anywhere I had even checked all the shops at the village. I asked everyone but they had all said they hadn't seen her at all. I stopped by the Helga's café to get a drink, after I had ordered I suddenly remembered the tree we both sat at yesterday.

I ran to the tree leaving my perfectly blended mocha all alone on the table, now I broke 2 hearts today. I had reached the tree to see Darling crying and shivering in the rain. Wait, rain? I looked up to see the sky was pouring rain. I guess I was too busy trying to find Darling I didn't notice the rain. I took a step towards Darling trying to not to scare her.

"Darling, what are you doing out here in the rain? It's pouring out here" I said in a soft voice. She looked up at me with her eyes red and puffy, her nose red and her skin covered in Goosebumps. When she looked at me I couldn't see the happiness that bounced around in her eyes, or the love and care that reflected in her smile. Instead I only saw sadness no anger just terrible sadness…all because of me.

"Darling I'm so so sorry I never ever meant to hurt you" I said kneeling down to her height. She still kept her eyes glued to the wet grass beneath us, until she closed her eyes before opening them with tears flying out everywhere. I whipped away her tears before hugging her tightly but no to tight that she can't breathe. "I'm so sorry and I mean it" I whispered in her ear.

Darling POV

I was shocked! Alistair really just hugged me. He pulled away from the hug staring at me making our eyes lock in each other's. "I want to forgive you and I know you didn't mean it but for some reason I can't seem to believe that" I said quietly. "I know it's hard to believe I didn't mean to hurt you considering that I suggested the segment and all but I really didn't mean to hurt you" he sighed. "Can I trust you?" I asked him. "Uh, yes of course" he answered.

"I never really wanted to be a rebel in the first place" I blurted out. "What!?" Alistair exclaimed. "I just thought that if I changed sides I could get closer to Raven" I said. "Why would you want to get closer to Raven?" he asked. "Well, she was the one who wanted to rewrite her own destiny and I thought if she could have such courage to do that then she could totally help me with my destiny problems" I explained.

"What destiny problems?" he asked confused. "Well, after I had changed sides I realised that I didn't really have any problems with rebelling from my destiny, because I didn't really know what my destiny was" I said. I was expecting a comforting smile or reassuring hug but instead Alistair just shrugged.

A minute of uncomfortable silence passed by. It was dead silent but I was silently squirming, Alistair would never just shrug like that well anyone can shrug at something but that was some really private stuff. After the awkward minute passed by Alistair moved farther away from me which crushed my heart leaving it to fall down in tiny pieces.

I wanted to cry, cry my heart out and never stop. Until I thought of all the times people had broken my heart and every time I would just drown in a pool of sadness. I would never stand up for myself instead I would just sink in the background but I wasn't going to let that happen.

Everybody thinks that I stand up for myself and all that because I used to be a rebel but to be honest I never did stand up for myself or anyone else…I was always to scared.

But not today.

"Alistair, I have tried to understand you and I have tried to get you to accept me but then I had realised you already had accepted me but not as another Royal or rebel, you had accepted me as a friend and to be honest I was proud of myself for being good enough for you but now I don't even know if were friends, because all you do is just well I know this might sound very hypercritical but I have a feeling that there isn't a friendship between you and I like there was before or maybe there wasn't in the first place so I am going to stop this nonsense, because I don't want to sit here and feel ashamed of myself just because you have no manners!" I exclaimed firmly but not too loudly.

Without waiting for a response I walked out of the forest and headed for my dorm. I was about to stop for a mocha but the café was closed which was unusual considering Ginger was the one who owned the shop and was very serious about her business. I was next to the café when I saw the closed sign outside so I shrugged and moved on but the small print under it said "For Sale" which caused questions.

I took a step closer to the door before peering inside to see Ginger sitting on a pile of boxes placing all of the decorations in a box. I took a step inside then walked over to Ginger. I looked around and saw all of the shelves empty and boxes lying everywhere. "Ginger, what are you doing packing everything?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hey Darling" she said wearily. I could see that she was tired because of the huge bags around her eyes, and her eyes were heavy. "Oh my gosh! Ginger you're a mess what do you think you're doing here packing boxes, you look like you haven't slept in days" I said taking the box away from her. "Hey! I have to pack everything before 7:00 and it's already 6:29" she said reaching for the box.

"I'm sorry Ginger but I can't let you work in the state you're in right now" I said passing the box to her. "Thanks for caring but I have to get this all done now" she said before yawning. "Why are you packing these boxes anyway?" I asked

"A new shop is opening here in the village and apparently it'll be a huge success since it was in the other villages. So some of the shops will have to close down to make some space" she explained. "Oh, no-one ever told me a new shop was opening" I said. "Nobody knows except the shop owners here in the village" she said taping up the box.

"Do any other shops we know have to close down?" I asked grabbing a full box and taping it up the box. "Well the O'Hair salon will have to close as well" she yawned. "Seriously?! Does the Mad hatter tea shop have to close down as well?" I asked.

"Yes. Wait how did you know that?" she asked. "The tea shop hasn't been getting that much customers for the past few weeks" I said grabbing another box.

"Well at least Ashlynn's shoe shop can stay open" she said. "Ginger, I'll pack everything up you go have a nap" I said taking the box she had in her hands away from her. "Really?" she asked. "Yes of course I mean look at you, you need some rest" I said taping down her box.

"Thanks" she said walking off to the back.

"No problem" I said

Back at Mira and Apple's dorm

Apple POV

I was sitting down on my bet waiting for Mira to arrive, she had just hexted me saying she was coming to our dorm to discuss how we would tell Darling about the book. I waited for about a minute then 2 minutes then 10 minutes then it turned into half an hour. I suddenly felt my eyes getting very heavy. Before I knew it I was already asleep.

Mira POV

I was in the library stacking books as my punishment for snapping of the frosting on Coach Gingerbread man during Grimmnastics. After I had finished stacking all the books I headed to my dorm. I promised Apple that we would talk about the book and how we'll break the news to Darling.

I arrived at my dorm and entered the room to see Apple asleep on her bed, so I shook her awake. "Apple, wake up" I said still shaking her. "Ok, I'm up" she groaned sitting upright. "So, what are we going to do about Darling?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe we should just tell her, I mean she's a Royal so she has to stay loyal to The Royal Code" she said.

"The Royal Code?" I said confused.

"Yes. The Royal Code is the code all Royals must follow in order to be treated as a Royal" she said with all the seriousness in the world. "Well then just remind her of the code after we tell her about the book" I said. "Ok" Apple shrugged.

At The Tree with Alistair

Alistair POV

I was shocked that Darling would do such a thing! It has been 2 hours since Darling confronted me and walked away but I'm still here waiting for her to come back. I know it sounds dumb but right now all I want is a second chance and right now sitting down here and hoping she'll come back is the only thing I believe in.

But it doesn't matter if she gives me a second chance which will never happen. If I get a second chance, I'll be forced to act like I don't care. A few days ago I was cursed by the mirror that held the Evil Queen. Now I know why everyone always tells Raven to stay away from the Mirror, every time she visits the Evil Queen on Mother's Day.

Back in Wonderland, I used to wonder around the kingdom looking for anything interesting with Bunny. So when I was transferred to Ever After High I just had to wonder around but when I heard about the Mirror I was so tempted that one day I secretly followed Raven when she was visiting her mother.

FLASHBACK

After Raven had left I creeped up to the mirror. Fazed by its power I reached out and pressed my finger against its surface. Before in knew it, a flash of energy ran right through me leaving me to fall to the ground. "Oh Alistair Wonderland, tut-tut you shouldn't be here" an eerie voice called out. I looked up at the mirror to see the Evil Queen herself!

"You're the Evil Queen" I stuttered in fear.

"Yes I am. And I'm not so sure you're supposed to be here, so unfortunately I must punish you!" she crackled like an old witch. She shot a ball of energy at me which sent me flying across the room.

"Now you are cursed. What curse is it? You may be asking, well it will stop you from caring about the one you care about most" she smirked. "No! take back the curse this instant!" I yelled.  
"The only way you can break the curse, is if you do something that you never wanted to do" she said before disappearing. I ran out of the room petrified of wat just happened, but I managed to reach my dorm.

END OF FLASHBACK

Back at The Café

Darling POV

I had just finished packing and taping all of the boxes and I had 30 minutes to spare until the deadline Ginger talked about. I stood up and stretched out my legs and arms, packing and taping up boxes is really tiring. I figured I could use the extra time to go take a nap at the back where Ginger was sleeping.

I walked to the back and saw Ginger lying down on the sofa snoring. I slumped down on the sofa across from hers and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring through the café. "Turn it off!" Ginger screamed through the noise. I ran to the alarm and tried to turn it off but I couldn't find the off button, but luckily I didn't have to since Ginger already had taken care of it…by smashing it on the floor.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" she beamed. I nodded slowly before checking my watch. "It's 7:27 Ginger, I think we should tidy up the back" I said stacking up all the boxes into neat piles. "Oh, they won't be checking the back since it's my property the rest however, has to be tidy and neat" she said helping me.

We had finished stacking all the boxes neatly and slumped down on the floor. "This job is so tiring; I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up" she said whipping away the sweat on her forehead. "Hey, that's what friends are for" I winked. A minute passed before the door flew open.

Helga strutted inside and looked around the café in disgust. "Disgusting" she mumbled under her breath. Uh hello, sorry if you haven't noticed but we've packed everything up and are about to close so sorry if it doesn't look as good as the White House.

"What do you want Helga?" Ginger said already sounding irritated. "Yeesh, calm down little sis I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing" Helga said in a sweet voice. Ginger and I exchanged glances at each other before nodding on our silent agreement. I stood up and opened the door pointing outside, gesturing for Helga to leave.

"Oh come on! I just arrived I can't leave that would be very rude" Helga said with her arms crossed. "Unfortunately, you don't know the difference between polite and rude considering the way you always act" I scoffed. Ginger laughed at my little joke before sanding up and brushing off the dust on her dress.

"Eww, what a horrible dress!" Helga exclaimed.

Ginger looked down at her dress and frowned. I felt horrible I mean Helga is her older sister but she is so mean. I looked at Helga's dress. It was a pink dress with a short black jacket and knee high black boots.

"Well, at least her dress looks natural where as yours looks like a crossover between a rainbow and a combat mission" I said crossing my arms.

Ginger smirked but it quickly disappeared when Helga glared at her. "It doesn't matter what you dorks say, you're both worthless especially you, Ginger, I wish you weren't my sister" Helga snarled. I gasped at what Helga just said, Ginger however, dropped down on the floor and burst into tears.

Helga smirked at the sight of Ginger on the floor crying her eyes out. "Ginger! Don't let her say that to you, you're stronger than that get up and stand up for yourself!" I yelled out to her. Helga shot me a dirty look but I ignored her and focused on Ginger. Ginger stood up and took in a deep breath.

"I believe in you" I said.

"Don't even try" Helga snarled.

"It doesn't matter what Helga says, the people that matter already know how amazing you are" I said.

Ginger walked over to Helga and literally pushed her out of the café.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want me to be your sister because you don't deserve to be MY sister" Ginger said before shutting the door in Helga's face.

"Ginger, that was amazing!" I exclaimed high-5ing her.

"Thanks! But it was you who believed in me" she said hugging me.


	8. Chapter 8

AT THE TREE

Alistair POV

After hours passes by I finally stood up and left the tree, that tree used to be a highlight of all my good times with Darling, now it's the highlight of the worst time in my life. I was walking to the village when I passed by Ginger's café. It had a closed sign so I moved on but the small print under it caught my attention.

I walked up to the door before opening it slowly, I peeked inside only to see Darling and Ginger laying on the floor. A sudden feeling of fear overtook my body, then my eyes started to burn leaving me with an uncomfortable feeling running throughout my body.

Before I knew it my eyes were drowned in tears and my lower lip trembled like jelly. I fell down to the ground with a loud THUD. Darling's head turned around with a complexed look on her face, after she saw me in such a poor state she rushed to my side.  
"Alistair! What happened?".

I didn't reply instead I shook my head and let my body slump down to the floor. Another loud THUMP echoed through the room. I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't stand around and act like I don't care about the people who I really do care about.

Ginger rushed to my other side helping me up, but I didn't try to get up I just lay there on the floor with hot and salty tears trickling down my face.

"I'll go get some tissues" Ginger said.

Darling nodded before turning back to me. "Alistair, tell me what's wrong" she demanded.

Before I could reply, not like I was going to in the first place, Ginger came running in with a box of tissues and a knife. She tore the box open with knife before kneeling down and handing a tissue to me. I glanced over at the knife before Darling whipped away my tears. I acted as if I was going to take out another tissue, before quickly darting for the knife.

After I had the knife in my hand I stood up and ran to the other side of the room. Darling must have known what I had intended to do, because she sprinted across the room and grabbed my wrist. I tried to escape from her iron grip but I couldn't.

"Give me the knife" Darling demanded, her voice so loud it had made an echo.

I knew I couldn't escape it so I handed it to her before dropping down to my knees.

At Ever After High

Briar POV

I walked to my dorm with huge bags under my eyes. I had to deal with a fight between Hopper and my cousin Rosabella, they were both arguing about taking me to one of their campaigns, my schedule is so full I didn't have time to deal with their campaigns meaning that everybody would get confused and all that hexing stuff.

On the bright side, Apple had sent me a truth mirror for my birthday that had just passed, apparently it's supposed to tell you the future. I pulled it out of my bag and opened it waiting to see what my future awaits. It opened and I clicked on the "Future Telling" button, only to see the words "The Blink of Death" stretched across the screen.

What does that mean? I shrugged at the unusual sentence and shoved it back in my bag. I opened my door only to see Hopper laying on the floor with blood sprawled everywhere. A chair sat in the middle of the whole bloody mess, and on the chair sat Rosabella.

She just sat there staring at me. She tilted her head at me before blinking several times, the blinks got faster and faster until finally…she blinked but this time her eyes didn't open. I ran over to her and felt her pulse, my eyes started to bubble up with tears, I quickly felt laid my ear on her heart…it wasn't beating.

I finally know what the "Blink of Death" means.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WITH BRIAR, HOPPER AND ROSABELLA WAS JUST FOR FUN, IT DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORY WHAT SO EVER. NO ONE EVER GOT IN A FIGHT, PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED**


	10. Chapter 10

AT NIGHT

Darling POV

I quietly tiptoed to my room, trying my best not to make any noise. If headmaster Grimm caught me sneaking around past curfew, he would pop a blood vessel. So as soon as I reached my dorm I slowly opened the door and locked it to make it look like we had been sleeping the whole time.

I had just came back from Ginger's Café she I insisted on staying there and helping her out, but she wouldn't let so I left her.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and the sugar from the cupboard, while the kettle was rumbling. I was making myself a warm cup of tea to help me fall asleep.

After drinking all that tea I finally drifted off to sleep. Snores escaped from my mouth. I was finally getting a good nights sleep.

I woke up to the beam of sunlight that peeked through the curtains. I looked up to see Apple twirling and dancing with her personal birds chirping along and following her.

"Good morning, Darling" she beamed.

I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Uh, good morning Apple" I greeted her back.

"Come on, Ashlynn said she has a surprise waiting downstairs" she said pulling at my covers.

"But, I don't want to get up" I whined.

Apple ignored my whining and folded my blanket before placing it in the wardrobe.

"Oh Darling, isn't it a beautiful day" she sighed dreamily taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"I mean just look out the window, the sun is shining and the clouds are drifting away, what a perfect day for a princess" she said. "Yep. A perfect day for a princess" I said. I didn't really meant it but Apple loves being a Royal more than anyone, so it's hard to show as much care as she does.

"I'm going to go assemble my outfit, Ashlynn said we must dress in formal attire" she said walking over to her closet.

"Ok" I said.

I leapt off of my bed and headed for the fridge to get a soda. I stopped when I came near a broken floorboard. It seem to have been lifted from the floor and there was something under it, stoping it from closing.

"Hey Apple" I called out.

"Yes" she replied.

"I think we have a broken floorboard, next to the fridge" I said.

"Oh, how horrible" she said. She probably didn't care o at least she didn't have time to care with all those dresses she had to try on. I pushed down on the floorboard hoping that it would stay in place. But it didn't. There was definitely something inside the hole stopping it from closing.

I lowered my head and peered inside to see what was there, but I couldn't see properly from all the way up here. So I glanced at Apple, who was still trying out dresses. Then with a deep breath I crawled inside the hole. Once I was inside it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark. After I could see better I spotted a bright looking container.

I crawled over to but stopped when I bumped int something. I looked up to see that it was the container. I tried to get my eyes to adjust to it's bright colours, since I was surrounded by darkness it was pretty hard for me to get used to the bright colour's.

After observing the container I realised that it wasn't a container. It was long coffin. I slid my hand against it's cold hard surface. Hmm, it was cold. After observing it a lot more I realised that it was so cold and hard because it was glass. A long glass coffin under out floor? It didn't make any sense.

I peered inside it and saw velvet cushions and a pale figure lay on top.

"Darling!" a voice called out.

Hex! It was Apple.

"Darling, I need your help with. I can't decide which accessory to wear with my dress" she said.

I was about to get out but my questions about the coffin got the best of me. I staid put underground and continued to observe the strange coffin. It wasn't really the coffin I was observing, it was the person inside it.

After squinting with all my might trying to see who was in there, I finally made out the clothing. Whoever was in there was wearing black and purple dress. Anyone could be wearing a dress like that. I needed more information. As I scanned the pale figure for more features I spotted a spiked headband, satisfied with my keen eyesight, I scaneed the lower part of the body almost certain I was to find something.

I also spotted black boots and a spiked wristband. Hmm, this outfit seemed familiar. I tried to spot more features from the lower part of the body, but I had no luck.

"Darling! Where are you?" Apple called out.

I kept searching the body for more features.

"Darling, this is not funny come out this instant" she demanded.

I didn't want to reply in case my voice sounded muffled since I was all the way under the ground.

My eyes scanned the upper part of the figure''s pale body. I stopped when I saw black hair with purple streaks. The black hair was hard to make out, but the purple streaks stood out.

An image of all these feature scame together as one in my mind. It seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Darling! Come out now" Apple snapped.

I couldn't stay here any longer or else Apple would go bonkers, so I crawled back up to the hole. Carefully, I peered outside to see if Appl was looking in my direction. If Apple saw me coming out of a hole from underneath floor, then she would freak. Crawling underground isn't exactly a princess-like thing to do.

Apple ran to the balcony to see if I was there. I took the opportunity to run and make sure I brushed off the dirt on my dress.

As soon as she left the room to go to the balcony, I crawled out and bolted to my desk. Brushing off the dirt I sat down at my desk and opened a princessology book, to act as if I was working.

"Darling! There you are" Apple said.

"Where wre you? I was looking all over for you but you wouldn't show" Apple scolded tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Answer" she said crossing her arms.

"I uh, went downstairs to get a snack from the um Castlteria" I stuttered.

"Show me" she demanded.

I rummaged and fiddled around with my things then pushed them aside. My eyes scanned the table for a snack. I shot her a nervous smile but I could tell she was still hexed off. I managed to find a half eaten bag of Beanstalk Crisps from the other night. I held it up and waved it in her face.

"See, I just went go get a snack" I said.

She nodded before walking over to her wardrobe.

"I need help picking out accessories" she said pointing to the cupboard filled with accessories.

"Ok" I said walking up to her.

She pulled out a long white sleeve less dress, that had red roses on the waistline and gold lining all the way down. To compliment it, there was a long red silk cape and gold peep toe heels.

"Wow, Apple this is the best dress I have ever seen in your wardrobe!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you" she said.

"This is the best dress I have inside my closet, until 100 more dresses get delivered tomorrow" she boasted.

I quickly rolled my eyes before turning to the accessories.

"I think the best accessory to go with your dress, is probably this one" I said gesturing to a crystal red necklace.

"I think that this one woul d look good too" she said gesturing to a gold bracelet.

I nodded in agreement. With a clap of her hands, two white birds came fluttering in. They flew around the room gracefully before landing on Apple's shoulder.

"These little birdies will be our helpers" she said.

The birds flew of to the table and gather the two accessories we had agreed on. They then flew back to Apple giving her the bracelet and necklace.

"I look hexcellent!" she exclaimed.

She did look nice but I didn't want to hear anymore of her boasting, so I stayed quiet. I glanced over at the floorboard that I had crawled through. Apple can spend up to an hour looking at herself in the mirror. So maybe I could quickly sneak back inside to check out that coffin again.

Apple looked over at me in disgust. What! There was nothing wrong with me.

"Darling, what happened to your dress?" she asked in disgust.

I looked down at my dress, which had dirt stains everywhere. I guess I couldn't brush off all that dirt.

"I um, fell down in the dirt on my way to the Castleteria. Some guys were wrestling and they pushed me outside" I stuttered.

"What! And no one came to help you up, you're a damsel in distress, you must e saved when you are in need of help" Apple exclaimed.

"I just have to complain about it to Headmaster Grimm" she said.

"Let me lend you one of my dresses" she said.

She pulled out a long sleeve less royal blue dress, that had white crystals that covered the top part. The bottom part was up to my feet which meant it wasn't long enough to drape across the floor when I walked.

To compliment it, there was a long white silky cape that had a big crystal encrusted in the middle of it.

The shoes were white peep toes.

"Birds, help Darling with her dress" she instructed. The birds flew over to my side as we walked to the dressing room.

After 5 minutes past I came out with my outfit on. Apple had her outfit on too.

"Ok birdies, Darling and I are going downstairs now. Behave yourself" she said as we walked outside. As we walked down the stairs, thoughts ran wild through my head. Like how everyone was going to react to my new dress after converting back into a Royal.

But these thoughts soon disappeared. And thoughts about the coffin came flying in. Who was inside that coffin? And why? I tried my hardest to figure out who that person was. Then an assembled picture of all the features I spotted came together as one in my head.

I remembered that outfit on Legacy Day. It was on the floor and Cedar had picked it up and put it inside someone's dressing room.

Then when it was over Cedar told Raven that she put the outfit in her dressing room! It was Raven inside there. But did Apple or Mira know about this. Wait, no! Apple and Mira would never leave Raven to rot in that coffin.

But then again, everybody knows that Apple would do ANYTHING to get her happily ever after. And maybe she buried Raven to force her to sign. No! Apple would never go that far.

I glanced over at Apple.

Or would she?

"Darling Apple" Ashlynn exclaimed. "Ashlynn" Apple said hugging her. "Hi Ash" I said. "Hi guys, I have a major surprise" she said.

"Ok, what is the surprise?" Apple asked. "It's a party to celebrate Darling's convertation" she said hugging me. "What! So you're not angry about me leaving the rebels" I asked surprised. "Nope, just becuase we don't see eye to eye on everything, doesn't mean we can't be friends" she said.

After a few laughs and giggles we finally headed for the dance floor. Everyone except me. I just sat at a table, I mean how can I dance when Raven is trapped underground in a coffin. If I tell Headmaster Grimm he might suspect that it was Mira or Apple who imprisoned her there. Or he might ask how I know that she is underground. Then I'll have to explain how I crawled underground.

My parents will be called with out a doubt. And I can't let that happen or they will find out about my old rebel life.

I sighed and slumped back on the chair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Alistair in a tuxedo. He sat net to me and smiled.

"Alistair, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to part, I couldn't miss a party especially if it's a party about you" he said. His smile melted away all my question, fears and worries. But I shook my head and sat up straight.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again" I scolded.

"Just let me explain" he sighed.

"No! You broke my heart and I was lucky enough to fix it" I said.

I was about to protest again but he didn't let me.

"I'm cursed" he said.

I gasped.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"One day I followed Raven when she went to go visit her mother, except when she left I didn't leave. My questions got the better of me so I lightly slid my finger across the mirror. But then the Evil Queen appeared and cursed me" he explained.

"What's the curse?" I asked.

"I can't care about the people who I care about the most" he said.

"So you can't care about Apple" I said,

"No, I can't care about you" he said with a small smile.

"What!?" I whisper yelled.

I couldn't believe it! Alistair cares about me more than his own sister. I gave him a quick smile before standing up. "I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault anyways" he shrugged.

I was confused about the shrug but then I remembered his curse.

"Sorry about the shrug" he scolded.

Now it just sounds really funny.

"It's ok Alistair, I understand" I yelled joking around.

"It's fun to be around you, it's much better than sitting around and listening to Apple giving me a lecture about my Fairy tale" he said.

"To be honest I don't want to sign to Apple White" he said,

"I want to stick to my original story, Alice in Wonderland" he sighed.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What did you say" Apple growled. I looked up to see Apple.

I winced at her growl, but Alistair had a sweat drop rolling down his face.

"We were just talking" Alistair stuttered.

Apple did not buy it.

"You must sign to Snow White, I must get my happily ever after!" she demanded angrily.

"No! I'm sticking to Alice in Wonderland wether you like it or not" he said.

Within a second Apple's hand was on his cheek. She lifted it to show a blood red mark on his face. Apple had just struck him!

She strutted back to the dance floor but stopped halfway and said, "I will get my happily ever after" in a low spine chilling voice.

"Meet me in my dorm in one minute, don't ask why just go" I whispered in his ear.

He had a complexed look on his face but he stood up.

"I trust you" he said before walking off.

I then walked over to Ashlynn who was sitting next to Hunter, my cape draped across the floor as I walked.

"Ashlynn, I really appreciate this party but I have a lot of thronework I need to catch up on" I said,

"It's ok, I understand" she said.

I walked to the toilet and slipped out of my dress and into my normal tank top and jeans. Carefully, I walked in the shadows up to my dorm trying not to be spotted.

I opened the door to see Alistair sitting on the chair.

"Darling I was waiting for you" he said.

"There's mo time to talk" I said.

I looked at his bag. He always carried that bag where ever he went. It was his adventure bag.

"Do you have a flashlight?" I asked.

"Yes I do" he said opening his bag and handing me one.

"Great. Follow me" I said.

He nodded. I walked over to the broken floorboard. I lifted it creating an even bigger hole. "I was observing this today and I crawled inside to see what was blocking it but instead I saw something strange" I said.

"What was it?" he asked.

"You'll see" I said.

I crawled inside and did a waving gesture to tell him to come. He hesitantly crawled inside.

I opened the flashlight and crawled over to the coffin with Alistair beside me.

The light washed over the coffin.

"Wow" Alistair whispered.

"It's a glass coffin I discovered in the morning, you're the first person I told" I said.

"Look inside" I instructed. he did as he was told and peered inside.

"Raven?" he gasped.

I nodded.

"She was inside this coffin for 5 days" I said.

"How do you know that?' he asked.

"Because the last time anyone saw her was 5 days ago" I said.

"We need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this" he said.

"You mean, YOU need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this. If he finds out I've been crawling underground in the dirt my parents will be contacted for sure" I said.

"Are you sure you want me to tell him?" he asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

"Ok, but what will I tell him?" he asked.

I looked around.

"Let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here" I said.

We both crawled out of the hole and sat on the chairs.

"So what do I tell him?" he asked again.

"Just tell him that I asked you if you could fix the board and you went inside to see it, and you saw the coffin" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"We have to do it now" I urged.

We both left to Headmaster Grimm's office. I knocked on the door lightly. "Come in" he called out. I took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Ms. Charming what is the matter?" he asked.

"Well you see Headmaster Grimm, I asked Alistair if he could help fix one of the broken floorboards inside my dorm and he saw something that you must know of" I said in the most princess-like way.

He nodded. "Very well" he said. He lifted himself from the chair and we all walked to my dorm.

When we got there Alistair opened the door for both of us. I walked over to the hole. "You see sir, while I was fixing it I noticed something was blocking it so I crawled inside and saw a glass coffin. And inside it is Raven Queen" Alistair explained. "Hmm" Headmaster said. "I must see this for myself" he said crawling into the hole. "Here is the flashlight" I said handing it to him. "Thank you, Miss. Charming" he said. It was 3 minutes until Headmaster Grimm crawled out with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who did this?" he asked in a stern voice.

AT NIGHT

Darling POV

I quietly tiptoed to my room, trying my best not to make any noise. If headmaster Grimm caught me sneaking around past curfew, he would pop a blood vessel. So as soon as I reached my dorm I slowly opened the door and locked it to make it look like we had been sleeping the whole time.

I had just came back from Ginger's Café she I insisted on staying there and helping her out, but she wouldn't let so I left her.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and the sugar from the cupboard, while the kettle was rumbling. I was making myself a warm cup of tea to help me fall asleep.

After drinking all that tea I finally drifted off to sleep. Snores escaped from my mouth. I was finally getting a good nights sleep.

I woke up to the beam of sunlight that peeked through the curtains. I looked up to see Apple twirling and dancing with her personal birds chirping along and following her.

"Good morning, Darling" she beamed.

I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Uh, good morning Apple" I greeted her back.

"Come on, Ashlynn said she has a surprise waiting downstairs" she said pulling at my covers.

"But, I don't want to get up" I whined.

Apple ignored my whining and folded my blanket before placing it in the wardrobe.

"Oh Darling, isn't it a beautiful day" she sighed dreamily taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"I mean just look out the window, the sun is shining and the clouds are drifting away, what a perfect day for a princess" she said. "Yep. A perfect day for a princess" I said. I didn't really meant it but Apple loves being a Royal more than anyone, so it's hard to show as much care as she does.

"I'm going to go assemble my outfit, Ashlynn said we must dress in formal attire" she said walking over to her closet.

"Ok" I said.

I leapt off of my bed and headed for the fridge to get a soda. I stopped when I came near a broken floorboard. It seem to have been lifted from the floor and there was something under it, stoping it from closing.

"Hey Apple" I called out.

"Yes" she replied.

"I think we have a broken floorboard, next to the fridge" I said.

"Oh, how horrible" she said. She probably didn't care o at least she didn't have time to care with all those dresses she had to try on. I pushed down on the floorboard hoping that it would stay in place. But it didn't. There was definitely something inside the hole stopping it from closing.

I lowered my head and peered inside to see what was there, but I couldn't see properly from all the way up here. So I glanced at Apple, who was still trying out dresses. Then with a deep breath I crawled inside the hole. Once I was inside it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark. After I could see better I spotted a bright looking container.

I crawled over to but stopped when I bumped int something. I looked up to see that it was the container. I tried to get my eyes to adjust to it's bright colours, since I was surrounded by darkness it was pretty hard for me to get used to the bright colour's.

After observing the container I realised that it wasn't a container. It was long coffin. I slid my hand against it's cold hard surface. Hmm, it was cold. After observing it a lot more I realised that it was so cold and hard because it was glass. A long glass coffin under out floor? It didn't make any sense.

I peered inside it and saw velvet cushions and a pale figure lay on top.

"Darling!" a voice called out.

Hex! It was Apple.

"Darling, I need your help with. I can't decide which accessory to wear with my dress" she said.

I was about to get out but my questions about the coffin got the best of me. I staid put underground and continued to observe the strange coffin. It wasn't really the coffin I was observing, it was the person inside it.

After squinting with all my might trying to see who was in there, I finally made out the clothing. Whoever was in there was wearing black and purple dress. Anyone could be wearing a dress like that. I needed more information. As I scanned the pale figure for more features I spotted a spiked headband, satisfied with my keen eyesight, I scaneed the lower part of the body almost certain I was to find something.

I also spotted black boots and a spiked wristband. Hmm, this outfit seemed familiar. I tried to spot more features from the lower part of the body, but I had no luck.

"Darling! Where are you?" Apple called out.

I kept searching the body for more features.

"Darling, this is not funny come out this instant" she demanded.

I didn't want to reply in case my voice sounded muffled since I was all the way under the ground.

My eyes scanned the upper part of the figure''s pale body. I stopped when I saw black hair with purple streaks. The black hair was hard to make out, but the purple streaks stood out.

An image of all these feature scame together as one in my mind. It seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Darling! Come out now" Apple snapped.

I couldn't stay here any longer or else Apple would go bonkers, so I crawled back up to the hole. Carefully, I peered outside to see if Appl was looking in my direction. If Apple saw me coming out of a hole from underneath floor, then she would freak. Crawling underground isn't exactly a princess-like thing to do.

Apple ran to the balcony to see if I was there. I took the opportunity to run and make sure I brushed off the dirt on my dress.

As soon as she left the room to go to the balcony, I crawled out and bolted to my desk. Brushing off the dirt I sat down at my desk and opened a princessology book, to act as if I was working.

"Darling! There you are" Apple said.

"Where wre you? I was looking all over for you but you wouldn't show" Apple scolded tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Answer" she said crossing her arms.

"I uh, went downstairs to get a snack from the um Castlteria" I stuttered.

"Show me" she demanded.

I rummaged and fiddled around with my things then pushed them aside. My eyes scanned the table for a snack. I shot her a nervous smile but I could tell she was still hexed off. I managed to find a half eaten bag of Beanstalk Crisps from the other night. I held it up and waved it in her face.

"See, I just went go get a snack" I said.

She nodded before walking over to her wardrobe.

"I need help picking out accessories" she said pointing to the cupboard filled with accessories.

"Ok" I said walking up to her.

She pulled out a long white sleeve less dress, that had red roses on the waistline and gold lining all the way down. To compliment it, there was a long red silk cape and gold peep toe heels.

"Wow, Apple this is the best dress I have ever seen in your wardrobe!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you" she said.

"This is the best dress I have inside my closet, until 100 more dresses get delivered tomorrow" she boasted.

I quickly rolled my eyes before turning to the accessories.

"I think the best accessory to go with your dress, is probably this one" I said gesturing to a crystal red necklace.

"I think that this one woul d look good too" she said gesturing to a gold bracelet.

I nodded in agreement. With a clap of her hands, two white birds came fluttering in. They flew around the room gracefully before landing on Apple's shoulder.

"These little birdies will be our helpers" she said.

The birds flew of to the table and gather the two accessories we had agreed on. They then flew back to Apple giving her the bracelet and necklace.

"I look hexcellent!" she exclaimed.

She did look nice but I didn't want to hear anymore of her boasting, so I stayed quiet. I glanced over at the floorboard that I had crawled through. Apple can spend up to an hour looking at herself in the mirror. So maybe I could quickly sneak back inside to check out that coffin again.

Apple looked over at me in disgust. What! There was nothing wrong with me.

"Darling, what happened to your dress?" she asked in disgust.

I looked down at my dress, which had dirt stains everywhere. I guess I couldn't brush off all that dirt.

"I um, fell down in the dirt on my way to the Castleteria. Some guys were wrestling and they pushed me outside" I stuttered.

"What! And no one came to help you up, you're a damsel in distress, you must e saved when you are in need of help" Apple exclaimed.

"I just have to complain about it to Headmaster Grimm" she said.

"Let me lend you one of my dresses" she said.

She pulled out a long sleeve less royal blue dress, that had white crystals that covered the top part. The bottom part was up to my feet which meant it wasn't long enough to drape across the floor when I walked.

To compliment it, there was a long white silky cape that had a big crystal encrusted in the middle of it.

The shoes were white peep toes.

"Birds, help Darling with her dress" she instructed. The birds flew over to my side as we walked to the dressing room.

After 5 minutes past I came out with my outfit on. Apple had her outfit on too.

"Ok birdies, Darling and I are going downstairs now. Behave yourself" she said as we walked outside. As we walked down the stairs, thoughts ran wild through my head. Like how everyone was going to react to my new dress after converting back into a Royal.

But these thoughts soon disappeared. And thoughts about the coffin came flying in. Who was inside that coffin? And why? I tried my hardest to figure out who that person was. Then an assembled picture of all the features I spotted came together as one in my head.

I remembered that outfit on Legacy Day. It was on the floor and Cedar had picked it up and put it inside someone's dressing room.

Then when it was over Cedar told Raven that she put the outfit in her dressing room! It was Raven inside there. But did Apple or Mira know about this. Wait, no! Apple and Mira would never leave Raven to rot in that coffin.

But then again, everybody knows that Apple would do ANYTHING to get her happily ever after. And maybe she buried Raven to force her to sign. No! Apple would never go that far.

I glanced over at Apple.

Or would she?

"Darling Apple" Ashlynn exclaimed. "Ashlynn" Apple said hugging her. "Hi Ash" I said. "Hi guys, I have a major surprise" she said.

"Ok, what is the surprise?" Apple asked. "It's a party to celebrate Darling's convertation" she said hugging me. "What! So you're not angry about me leaving the rebels" I asked surprised. "Nope, just becuase we don't see eye to eye on everything, doesn't mean we can't be friends" she said.

After a few laughs and giggles we finally headed for the dance floor. Everyone except me. I just sat at a table, I mean how can I dance when Raven is trapped underground in a coffin. If I tell Headmaster Grimm he might suspect that it was Mira or Apple who imprisoned her there. Or he might ask how I know that she is underground. Then I'll have to explain how I crawled underground.

My parents will be called with out a doubt. And I can't let that happen or they will find out about my old rebel life.

I sighed and slumped back on the chair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Alistair in a tuxedo. He sat net to me and smiled.

"Alistair, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to part, I couldn't miss a party especially if it's a party about you" he said. His smile melted away all my question, fears and worries. But I shook my head and sat up straight.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again" I scolded.

"Just let me explain" he sighed.

"No! You broke my heart and I was lucky enough to fix it" I said.

I was about to protest again but he didn't let me.

"I'm cursed" he said.

I gasped.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"One day I followed Raven when she went to go visit her mother, except when she left I didn't leave. My questions got the better of me so I lightly slid my finger across the mirror. But then the Evil Queen appeared and cursed me" he explained.

"What's the curse?" I asked.

"I can't care about the people who I care about the most" he said.

"So you can't care about Apple" I said,

"No, I can't care about you" he said with a small smile.

"What!?" I whisper yelled.

I couldn't believe it! Alistair cares about me more than his own sister. I gave him a quick smile before standing up. "I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault anyways" he shrugged.

I was confused about the shrug but then I remembered his curse.

"Sorry about the shrug" he scolded.

Now it just sounds really funny.

"It's ok Alistair, I understand" I yelled joking around.

"It's fun to be around you, it's much better than sitting around and listening to Apple giving me a lecture about my Fairy tale" he said.

"To be honest I don't want to sign to Apple White" he said,

"I want to stick to my original story, Alice in Wonderland" he sighed.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What did you say" Apple growled. I looked up to see Apple.

I winced at her growl, but Alistair had a sweat drop rolling down his face.

"We were just talking" Alistair stuttered.

Apple did not buy it.

"You must sign to Snow White, I must get my happily ever after!" she demanded angrily.

"No! I'm sticking to Alice in Wonderland wether you like it or not" he said.

Within a second Apple's hand was on his cheek. She lifted it to show a blood red mark on his face. Apple had just struck him!

She strutted back to the dance floor but stopped halfway and said, "I will get my happily ever after" in a low spine chilling voice.

"Meet me in my dorm in one minute, don't ask why just go" I whispered in his ear.

He had a complexed look on his face but he stood up.

"I trust you" he said before walking off.

I then walked over to Ashlynn who was sitting next to Hunter, my cape draped across the floor as I walked.

"Ashlynn, I really appreciate this party but I have a lot of thronework I need to catch up on" I said,

"It's ok, I understand" she said.

I walked to the toilet and slipped out of my dress and into my normal tank top and jeans. Carefully, I walked in the shadows up to my dorm trying not to be spotted.

I opened the door to see Alistair sitting on the chair.

"Darling I was waiting for you" he said.

"There's mo time to talk" I said.

I looked at his bag. He always carried that bag where ever he went. It was his adventure bag.

"Do you have a flashlight?" I asked.

"Yes I do" he said opening his bag and handing me one.

"Great. Follow me" I said.

He nodded. I walked over to the broken floorboard. I lifted it creating an even bigger hole. "I was observing this today and I crawled inside to see what was blocking it but instead I saw something strange" I said.

"What was it?" he asked.

"You'll see" I said.

I crawled inside and did a waving gesture to tell him to come. He hesitantly crawled inside.

I opened the flashlight and crawled over to the coffin with Alistair beside me.

The light washed over the coffin.

"Wow" Alistair whispered.

"It's a glass coffin I discovered in the morning, you're the first person I told" I said.

"Look inside" I instructed. he did as he was told and peered inside.

"Raven?" he gasped.

I nodded.

"She was inside this coffin for 5 days" I said.

"How do you know that?' he asked.

"Because the last time anyone saw her was 5 days ago" I said.

"We need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this" he said.

"You mean, YOU need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this. If he finds out I've been crawling underground in the dirt my parents will be contacted for sure" I said.

"Are you sure you want me to tell him?" he asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

"Ok, but what will I tell him?" he asked.

I looked around.

"Let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here" I said.

We both crawled out of the hole and sat on the chairs.

"So what do I tell him?" he asked again.

"Just tell him that I asked you if you could fix the board and you went inside to see it, and you saw the coffin" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"We have to do it now" I urged.

We both left to Headmaster Grimm's office. I knocked on the door lightly. "Come in" he called out. I took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Ms. Charming what is the matter?" he asked.

"Well you see Headmaster Grimm, I asked Alistair if he could help fix one of the broken floorboards inside my dorm and he saw something that you must know of" I said in the most princess-like way.

He nodded. "Very well" he said. He lifted himself from the chair and we all walked to my dorm.

When we got there Alistair opened the door for both of us. I walked over to the hole. "You see sir, while I was fixing it I noticed something was blocking it so I crawled inside and saw a glass coffin. And inside it is Raven Queen" Alistair explained. "Hmm" Headmaster said. "I must see this for myself" he said crawling into the hole. "Here is the flashlight" I said handing it to him. "Thank you, Miss. Charming" he said. It was 3 minutes until Headmaster Grimm crawled out with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who did this?" he asked in a stern voice.

AT NIGHT

Darling POV

I quietly tiptoed to my room, trying my best not to make any noise. If headmaster Grimm caught me sneaking around past curfew, he would pop a blood vessel. So as soon as I reached my dorm I slowly opened the door and locked it to make it look like we had been sleeping the whole time.

I had just came back from Ginger's Café she I insisted on staying there and helping her out, but she wouldn't let so I left her.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and the sugar from the cupboard, while the kettle was rumbling. I was making myself a warm cup of tea to help me fall asleep.

After drinking all that tea I finally drifted off to sleep. Snores escaped from my mouth. I was finally getting a good nights sleep.

I woke up to the beam of sunlight that peeked through the curtains. I looked up to see Apple twirling and dancing with her personal birds chirping along and following her.

"Good morning, Darling" she beamed.

I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Uh, good morning Apple" I greeted her back.

"Come on, Ashlynn said she has a surprise waiting downstairs" she said pulling at my covers.

"But, I don't want to get up" I whined.

Apple ignored my whining and folded my blanket before placing it in the wardrobe.

"Oh Darling, isn't it a beautiful day" she sighed dreamily taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"I mean just look out the window, the sun is shining and the clouds are drifting away, what a perfect day for a princess" she said. "Yep. A perfect day for a princess" I said. I didn't really meant it but Apple loves being a Royal more than anyone, so it's hard to show as much care as she does.

"I'm going to go assemble my outfit, Ashlynn said we must dress in formal attire" she said walking over to her closet.

"Ok" I said.

I leapt off of my bed and headed for the fridge to get a soda. I stopped when I came near a broken floorboard. It seem to have been lifted from the floor and there was something under it, stoping it from closing.

"Hey Apple" I called out.

"Yes" she replied.

"I think we have a broken floorboard, next to the fridge" I said.

"Oh, how horrible" she said. She probably didn't care o at least she didn't have time to care with all those dresses she had to try on. I pushed down on the floorboard hoping that it would stay in place. But it didn't. There was definitely something inside the hole stopping it from closing.

I lowered my head and peered inside to see what was there, but I couldn't see properly from all the way up here. So I glanced at Apple, who was still trying out dresses. Then with a deep breath I crawled inside the hole. Once I was inside it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark. After I could see better I spotted a bright looking container.

I crawled over to but stopped when I bumped int something. I looked up to see that it was the container. I tried to get my eyes to adjust to it's bright colours, since I was surrounded by darkness it was pretty hard for me to get used to the bright colour's.

After observing the container I realised that it wasn't a container. It was long coffin. I slid my hand against it's cold hard surface. Hmm, it was cold. After observing it a lot more I realised that it was so cold and hard because it was glass. A long glass coffin under out floor? It didn't make any sense.

I peered inside it and saw velvet cushions and a pale figure lay on top.

"Darling!" a voice called out.

Hex! It was Apple.

"Darling, I need your help with. I can't decide which accessory to wear with my dress" she said.

I was about to get out but my questions about the coffin got the best of me. I staid put underground and continued to observe the strange coffin. It wasn't really the coffin I was observing, it was the person inside it.

After squinting with all my might trying to see who was in there, I finally made out the clothing. Whoever was in there was wearing black and purple dress. Anyone could be wearing a dress like that. I needed more information. As I scanned the pale figure for more features I spotted a spiked headband, satisfied with my keen eyesight, I scaneed the lower part of the body almost certain I was to find something.

I also spotted black boots and a spiked wristband. Hmm, this outfit seemed familiar. I tried to spot more features from the lower part of the body, but I had no luck.

"Darling! Where are you?" Apple called out.

I kept searching the body for more features.

"Darling, this is not funny come out this instant" she demanded.

I didn't want to reply in case my voice sounded muffled since I was all the way under the ground.

My eyes scanned the upper part of the figure''s pale body. I stopped when I saw black hair with purple streaks. The black hair was hard to make out, but the purple streaks stood out.

An image of all these feature scame together as one in my mind. It seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Darling! Come out now" Apple snapped.

I couldn't stay here any longer or else Apple would go bonkers, so I crawled back up to the hole. Carefully, I peered outside to see if Appl was looking in my direction. If Apple saw me coming out of a hole from underneath floor, then she would freak. Crawling underground isn't exactly a princess-like thing to do.

Apple ran to the balcony to see if I was there. I took the opportunity to run and make sure I brushed off the dirt on my dress.

As soon as she left the room to go to the balcony, I crawled out and bolted to my desk. Brushing off the dirt I sat down at my desk and opened a princessology book, to act as if I was working.

"Darling! There you are" Apple said.

"Where wre you? I was looking all over for you but you wouldn't show" Apple scolded tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Answer" she said crossing her arms.

"I uh, went downstairs to get a snack from the um Castlteria" I stuttered.

"Show me" she demanded.

I rummaged and fiddled around with my things then pushed them aside. My eyes scanned the table for a snack. I shot her a nervous smile but I could tell she was still hexed off. I managed to find a half eaten bag of Beanstalk Crisps from the other night. I held it up and waved it in her face.

"See, I just went go get a snack" I said.

She nodded before walking over to her wardrobe.

"I need help picking out accessories" she said pointing to the cupboard filled with accessories.

"Ok" I said walking up to her.

She pulled out a long white sleeve less dress, that had red roses on the waistline and gold lining all the way down. To compliment it, there was a long red silk cape and gold peep toe heels.

"Wow, Apple this is the best dress I have ever seen in your wardrobe!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you" she said.

"This is the best dress I have inside my closet, until 100 more dresses get delivered tomorrow" she boasted.

I quickly rolled my eyes before turning to the accessories.

"I think the best accessory to go with your dress, is probably this one" I said gesturing to a crystal red necklace.

"I think that this one woul d look good too" she said gesturing to a gold bracelet.

I nodded in agreement. With a clap of her hands, two white birds came fluttering in. They flew around the room gracefully before landing on Apple's shoulder.

"These little birdies will be our helpers" she said.

The birds flew of to the table and gather the two accessories we had agreed on. They then flew back to Apple giving her the bracelet and necklace.

"I look hexcellent!" she exclaimed.

She did look nice but I didn't want to hear anymore of her boasting, so I stayed quiet. I glanced over at the floorboard that I had crawled through. Apple can spend up to an hour looking at herself in the mirror. So maybe I could quickly sneak back inside to check out that coffin again.

Apple looked over at me in disgust. What! There was nothing wrong with me.

"Darling, what happened to your dress?" she asked in disgust.

I looked down at my dress, which had dirt stains everywhere. I guess I couldn't brush off all that dirt.

"I um, fell down in the dirt on my way to the Castleteria. Some guys were wrestling and they pushed me outside" I stuttered.

"What! And no one came to help you up, you're a damsel in distress, you must e saved when you are in need of help" Apple exclaimed.

"I just have to complain about it to Headmaster Grimm" she said.

"Let me lend you one of my dresses" she said.

She pulled out a long sleeve less royal blue dress, that had white crystals that covered the top part. The bottom part was up to my feet which meant it wasn't long enough to drape across the floor when I walked.

To compliment it, there was a long white silky cape that had a big crystal encrusted in the middle of it.

The shoes were white peep toes.

"Birds, help Darling with her dress" she instructed. The birds flew over to my side as we walked to the dressing room.

After 5 minutes past I came out with my outfit on. Apple had her outfit on too.

"Ok birdies, Darling and I are going downstairs now. Behave yourself" she said as we walked outside. As we walked down the stairs, thoughts ran wild through my head. Like how everyone was going to react to my new dress after converting back into a Royal.

But these thoughts soon disappeared. And thoughts about the coffin came flying in. Who was inside that coffin? And why? I tried my hardest to figure out who that person was. Then an assembled picture of all the features I spotted came together as one in my head.

I remembered that outfit on Legacy Day. It was on the floor and Cedar had picked it up and put it inside someone's dressing room.

Then when it was over Cedar told Raven that she put the outfit in her dressing room! It was Raven inside there. But did Apple or Mira know about this. Wait, no! Apple and Mira would never leave Raven to rot in that coffin.

But then again, everybody knows that Apple would do ANYTHING to get her happily ever after. And maybe she buried Raven to force her to sign. No! Apple would never go that far.

I glanced over at Apple.

Or would she?

"Darling Apple" Ashlynn exclaimed. "Ashlynn" Apple said hugging her. "Hi Ash" I said. "Hi guys, I have a major surprise" she said.

"Ok, what is the surprise?" Apple asked. "It's a party to celebrate Darling's convertation" she said hugging me. "What! So you're not angry about me leaving the rebels" I asked surprised. "Nope, just becuase we don't see eye to eye on everything, doesn't mean we can't be friends" she said.

After a few laughs and giggles we finally headed for the dance floor. Everyone except me. I just sat at a table, I mean how can I dance when Raven is trapped underground in a coffin. If I tell Headmaster Grimm he might suspect that it was Mira or Apple who imprisoned her there. Or he might ask how I know that she is underground. Then I'll have to explain how I crawled underground.

My parents will be called with out a doubt. And I can't let that happen or they will find out about my old rebel life.

I sighed and slumped back on the chair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Alistair in a tuxedo. He sat net to me and smiled.

"Alistair, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to part, I couldn't miss a party especially if it's a party about you" he said. His smile melted away all my question, fears and worries. But I shook my head and sat up straight.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again" I scolded.

"Just let me explain" he sighed.

"No! You broke my heart and I was lucky enough to fix it" I said.

I was about to protest again but he didn't let me.

"I'm cursed" he said.

I gasped.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"One day I followed Raven when she went to go visit her mother, except when she left I didn't leave. My questions got the better of me so I lightly slid my finger across the mirror. But then the Evil Queen appeared and cursed me" he explained.

"What's the curse?" I asked.

"I can't care about the people who I care about the most" he said.

"So you can't care about Apple" I said,

"No, I can't care about you" he said with a small smile.

"What!?" I whisper yelled.

I couldn't believe it! Alistair cares about me more than his own sister. I gave him a quick smile before standing up. "I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault anyways" he shrugged.

I was confused about the shrug but then I remembered his curse.

"Sorry about the shrug" he scolded.

Now it just sounds really funny.

"It's ok Alistair, I understand" I yelled joking around.

"It's fun to be around you, it's much better than sitting around and listening to Apple giving me a lecture about my Fairy tale" he said.

"To be honest I don't want to sign to Apple White" he said,

"I want to stick to my original story, Alice in Wonderland" he sighed.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What did you say" Apple growled. I looked up to see Apple.

I winced at her growl, but Alistair had a sweat drop rolling down his face.

"We were just talking" Alistair stuttered.

Apple did not buy it.

"You must sign to Snow White, I must get my happily ever after!" she demanded angrily.

"No! I'm sticking to Alice in Wonderland wether you like it or not" he said.

Within a second Apple's hand was on his cheek. She lifted it to show a blood red mark on his face. Apple had just struck him!

She strutted back to the dance floor but stopped halfway and said, "I will get my happily ever after" in a low spine chilling voice.

"Meet me in my dorm in one minute, don't ask why just go" I whispered in his ear.

He had a complexed look on his face but he stood up.

"I trust you" he said before walking off.

I then walked over to Ashlynn who was sitting next to Hunter, my cape draped across the floor as I walked.

"Ashlynn, I really appreciate this party but I have a lot of thronework I need to catch up on" I said,

"It's ok, I understand" she said.

I walked to the toilet and slipped out of my dress and into my normal tank top and jeans. Carefully, I walked in the shadows up to my dorm trying not to be spotted.

I opened the door to see Alistair sitting on the chair.

"Darling I was waiting for you" he said.

"There's mo time to talk" I said.

I looked at his bag. He always carried that bag where ever he went. It was his adventure bag.

"Do you have a flashlight?" I asked.

"Yes I do" he said opening his bag and handing me one.

"Great. Follow me" I said.

He nodded. I walked over to the broken floorboard. I lifted it creating an even bigger hole. "I was observing this today and I crawled inside to see what was blocking it but instead I saw something strange" I said.

"What was it?" he asked.

"You'll see" I said.

I crawled inside and did a waving gesture to tell him to come. He hesitantly crawled inside.

I opened the flashlight and crawled over to the coffin with Alistair beside me.

The light washed over the coffin.

"Wow" Alistair whispered.

"It's a glass coffin I discovered in the morning, you're the first person I told" I said.

"Look inside" I instructed. he did as he was told and peered inside.

"Raven?" he gasped.

I nodded.

"She was inside this coffin for 5 days" I said.

"How do you know that?' he asked.

"Because the last time anyone saw her was 5 days ago" I said.

"We need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this" he said.

"You mean, YOU need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this. If he finds out I've been crawling underground in the dirt my parents will be contacted for sure" I said.

"Are you sure you want me to tell him?" he asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

"Ok, but what will I tell him?" he asked.

I looked around.

"Let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here" I said.

We both crawled out of the hole and sat on the chairs.

"So what do I tell him?" he asked again.

"Just tell him that I asked you if you could fix the board and you went inside to see it, and you saw the coffin" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"We have to do it now" I urged.

We both left to Headmaster Grimm's office. I knocked on the door lightly. "Come in" he called out. I took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Ms. Charming what is the matter?" he asked.

"Well you see Headmaster Grimm, I asked Alistair if he could help fix one of the broken floorboards inside my dorm and he saw something that you must know of" I said in the most princess-like way.

He nodded. "Very well" he said. He lifted himself from the chair and we all walked to my dorm.

When we got there Alistair opened the door for both of us. I walked over to the hole. "You see sir, while I was fixing it I noticed something was blocking it so I crawled inside and saw a glass coffin. And inside it is Raven Queen" Alistair explained. "Hmm" Headmaster said. "I must see this for myself" he said crawling into the hole. "Here is the flashlight" I said handing it to him. "Thank you, Miss. Charming" he said. It was 3 minutes until Headmaster Grimm crawled out with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who did this?" he asked in a stern voice.


End file.
